This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of the project is to simplify and standardize common analytical assays from the Endocrine Core in order to provide a fast, more reliable and more economical service to scientists and animal managers. Assays that have traditionally used a microtitper plate format were selected for adaptation to an automated platform, the ACS-180. Previously the immunoassays for estrone conjugates, pregnandiol-3-glucurinide, follicle stimulating hormone and monkey chorionic gonadotropin were adapted. In the past, thyroid stimulating hormone, monkey chorionic gonadotropin and non-hormone analyses such as transferrin, and fibronectin were also adapted. The result of this project is the current ability to perform all of the designated assays using the ACS-180 autoanalyzer. The advent will shorten turn-around time, reduce costs, provide increased reliability and provide service to a broader user base and a national service.